


Welcome to the Alliance of Big Titty Goths

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandoms
Genre: Amazon Position, Cowgirl, Degradation, F/M, FFFDom, Fsub to Fdom, Gen, Msub, Multi, No Aftercare, Orgasm Control, Praise, face riding, ffm threesome, moresome, passing the test, welcome to the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Originally posted on scriptbin, here for archive reasons. Collab with u/curvaceouscariad2 and u/BigTityEmoGirlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the Alliance of Big Titty Goths

[FFF4M] Welcome to the Alliance of Big Titty Goths [FFFDom] [Fsub to FDom] [Msub] [Degradation] [Praise] [Face riding] [Cowgirl] [Orgasm Control] [Moresome] [FFM Threesome] [Amazon Position] [Welcome to the Club] [Passing the Test] [No Aftercare]

G1: Big Titty Goth 1 (Betty u/bettylaflame)

G2: Big Titty Goth 2 (Cari u/curvaceouscariad2)

In: Big Titty Goth Initiate (Jane u/BigTityEmoGirlfriend)

\--

[Suggested SFX]  
(Audio cues)

\--  
G1: (clears throat) Welcome Initiate, congratulations on passing our various tests to join the Alliance of Big Titty Goths. You passed the physical--

G2: Black clothes, pierced nipples, your tits hit the wall before any other part of your body.

G1: --As well as the written exams. 

G2: Favorite book: Dracula, Favorite Movie: Edward Scissorhands, Celebrity Crush: Peter Steele. 

G1: And you’re all ready to be inducted into our dreary and macabre society.

In: I’m so excited, thank you so much. 

G2: Yes you’ve done really well, and we are very impressed. 

G1: There’s just one more thing before the ceremony can be performed. 

In: Anything, I’ll do anything. 

G2: In order to be in our group, you have to prove yourself--

G1: One last test.

G2: You must be able to dominate a man properly. 

In: (nervously) D- dominate?

G1: Yes, dominate. 

G2: Bring forth the man!

[doors opening and closing, footsteps]

In: He- He’s naked already.

G1: Yes he’s been fully prepared for you. 

G2: Now all you’ve got to do is get his cum for us. 

In: Oh- ohkay

G1: Go on, don’t be shy. 

In: What should I have him do?

G2: Whatever you want. Channel your inner Goth Bitch!

In: (clears throat) On your knees, man!

G1: Good, good. 

In: (nervously) Now grovel? 

G2: Be more assertive. He is nothing compared to you. 

G1: You are a goddess, he is a worm!

G2: Make him lick your boots!

In: Lick my boots, boy. 

[licking]

G1: Now you need to praise him. 

In: But I thought he was worthless.

G2: But he did what you asked. 

In: Good-- good job. 

G1: (sighs, whispering) And she seemed so promising. 

G2: (whispering) Give her a chance, she’s just nervous. 

In: I’m trying, I really am. I’m just-- I’m not used to being the dominant one.

G1: I don’t think this is going to work.

G2: What if we help her? She’s perfect, I just know it. 

G1: Fine. (to In) First of all, stand up straight, legs apart, arms crossed over your chest. 

G2: It isn’t enough to think about being dominant, you’ve got to feel it. 

In: I feel it. Get on your back boy.

G1: Good job. 

G2: Now sit on his face. 

In: What? 

G1: He’s gotta get you wet before you ride his cock. 

In: Ride?

G2: And he can’t come until after you do. 

In: I- I don’t think--

G1: This is taking forever. Like this, just sit right on him. (sits on the man’s face) Fuck yes. That’s good.

G2: And you see how she’s stroking his cock to get him ready for her?

In: Yeah. Wow. 

G1: Faster on my clit, right there. Yeah. Fuck. 

G2: Watching this always gets me so hot and ready. 

In: What?

G1: Alright, stop, stop! I’m ready for you now. (insert dick here) Oh fuck yes just like that. 

G2: Watch and learn. My turn on your face, boy. (Sits on man’s face)

In: This is so hot oh my god.

(this next part I’m not so sure about, ideally G1 and G2 fuck this guy, In watches and is turned on, idk how detailed we need that to be.)

G1: I’m gonna come.

G2: Me too

G1: Don’t you dare come, boy!

G2: Your seed is for the Initiate

(improvise to orgasm)

G1: Good boy

G2: It’s your turn, initiate. Bring us his seed. 

G1: Do you think you can handle it?

In: Yes, I think I can now.

G2: I knew you could.

G1: Looks like you’re nice and wet and ready for him.

G2: Yes, liked what you saw, did you?

In: Oh yes, I did. And I’m ready now. 

Look at you, boy. On the ground, practically spent. 

Are you ready to explode? Yeah? 

Your cock is so fucking hard. And covered in goth girl cum. 

Ooh, it’s twitching in my hand. Ready to stop being teased?

Say it. 

Good boy. 

Here lift your legs up.

And I’ll position your cock just so and--

G1: What is she doing?

G2: This is new. 

In: (insert dick here) Fuck you’re stretching me so tight

You like that? You like being fucked with your legs in the air? 

Now you’re not going to come until I tell you to. 

I’ve been waiting forever to get into the alliance.

And you’re not gonna fuck it up for me. 

That’s right. 

Oh fuck I’m gonna come.

Do you wanna come?

Come in my tight, wet pussy?

Do you deserve it?

I think you do, come for me, boy.

Give me your cum.

Fill me up. 

(improvise to orgasm)

In: Thank you, good boy

G1: Congratulations, you have passed the final test.

G2: Welcome to the Alliance!


End file.
